An outdoor cabinet refers to a device which is made of metal or non-metallic material, exposed in the influence of the natural climate, does not allow unauthorized operators to enter an operating cabinet thereof, and provides an outdoor physical working environment and a security system for wireless communication site or wired website workstations.
At present, outdoor cabinets include outdoor assembled cabinets and outdoor integrated cabinets. For the outdoor integrated cabinet, a top structure is formed by welding top beams, and the top beam is provided with a hoisting ring for hoisting the entire outdoor cabinet. However, since the top beam is a flat plate having a small thickness, the strength of the entire top structure is low, which adversely affects the hoisting of the outdoor cabinet, thus resulting in a poor flexibility of the hoisting of the outdoor cabinet.
In addition, an inside of the outdoor integrated cabinet is not required to be sealed, and only an outside thereof is sealed integrally, so that the waterproof reliability is high. However, a volume of the outdoor integrated cabinet is limited by the processing level and the overall strength, resulting in that the outdoor integrated cabinet has a small volume and a large outdoor cabinet cannot be manufactured.
Therefore, a technical problem urgently to be addressed by those skilled in the art is to improve the strength of the top structure of the outdoor cabinet so as to improve the flexibility of the hoisting of the outdoor cabinet.